jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Marble Rally 2017
The Sand Marble Rally Tournament 2017 was the second edition of the Sand Marble Rally where 20 marbles competed on sand courses filled with lots of turns and obstacles, for the prize of being Sand Marble Rally champion. A qualification stage consisting of 5 races with 7 marbles each was used to select the marbles for the final stage. 35 marbles entered the qualification stage in total, with the best 4 marbles of each race (20 in total) advancing to the main tournament. It is succeeded by Sand Marble Rally 2018. Changes in 2017 Ghost One of the new additions in the 2017 season is the Ghost marble (not to be confused with Ghost Plasma, a red marble). This is the frosted glass marble which releases the starting gate at each race, the Ghost will proceed through a small plinko track (next to the main track in front of the starting Gate) which ends on the main course. The ghost will run a few seconds back of the main competitors. The purpose of the ghost is to push up or release stranded marbles so they will still get a chance to get some points. in the starting blocks]] It is even possible that the Ghost marble can "win" a race by crossing the finish line in first. However the Ghost will not get any points so that the marble who pass the finish line after the ghost will win the race. The Ghost will be shown on the results list when it crosses the finish line, but if the ghost doesn't finish, it won't be shown on the results at all. New obstacles: *Spinner *Rotating Chevron Sign *Drophole *Pliko Board *Dummy Balls (only in races 3 & 4 (2017)) *Teardrop *Split *Stairs (Sand Rally) General Changes *Unlike previous season the field consists out of 20 marbles right from the start. *The points system changed were the winner now only gets 20 points compared to previous season's 30 points. Also different is how this time the top 15 marbles get points while previous season gave points to the top 20 placed marbles. Qualified Marbles #Comet #El Capitan #Nemo #Wisp of Darkness #Big Pearl #Blizzard Blaster #Fantasy #Slimer #Summer Sky #Deep Ocean #Glassy #Pollo Loco #Red Number 3 #Quicksilver #Dragon's Egg #H2 Blue #Crazy Cat's Eye #Lollipop #Ghost Plasma #Black Knight Qualification See Sand Marble Rally 2017 - Qualifiers Qualifier 1 Qualifier 2 Qualifier 3 Qualifier 4 Qualifier 5 'Venues' The Races are held on tall sand dunes or sand hills in the Netherlands. 'Qualification:' *'Papenberg Castricum ' **Located near the NS station of Castricum, with views over adjacent sports and football fields, but scattered with dog feces. **Height difference: 18 meter (60 feet), **Maximum race duration: 90 seconds 'Main Tournament:' *'Doornse Gat ' **Located east of "Doorn", a village located in the Utrechtse Heuvelrug, 15 km south of Amersfoort **Race 1, 2, 7, 8, 9 and 10 **Height difference: 25 meters **Maximum race duration: 2 and a half minutes *'Klimduin Brechtdorp ' (Koningsweg) **Located along the Oorsprongweg north of Schoorl, a small town north of Alkmaar, the Netherlands. This is an alternative more quite location compared with the "famous" and overcrowded klimduin located at Schoorl itself. **Race 3, 4, 5, 6 and Final **Height difference: 45 meters **Maximum race duration is 5 minutes on wet sand or 2 minutes on dry sand. *''t Peeske Montferland ' **Located 22 km east southeast of Arnhem near the village "Beek Montferland" **Race 11 and 12 **Height difference: 20 meters **Maximum race duration: 2 minutes Standings Ret.: Did not finish and 0 points awarded 0: finished outside the points and 0 points awarded t: tied ‡: double points 'Point System' *1st: 20pts *2nd: 17pts *3rd: 14pts *4th: 12pts *5th: 11pts *6th: 10pts *7th: 9pts *8th: 8pts *9th: 7pts *10th: 6pts *11th: 5pts *12th: 4pts *13th: 3pts *14th: 2pts *15th: 1pts Winners *Note: **P1–P7 is on the front row **P8–P13 is on the second row **P14–P20 is on the back row Trivia *The first attempt of Race 3 was aborted after a huge pile up at the start. Before the start of second attempt there was a dog who was invading the track. Finally the race got away and in the end it was Quicksilver who won. *The double points for the final race was announced only in race 12 (the second last race) and it caused a little bit of controversy because it affected the end results with Dragon's Egg (135pts) becoming champion infront of Red Number 3 (134pts), Slimer (130pts) and Quicksilver (125pts), while without double points the results would've been: Quicksilver champion with 125pts, Red Number 3 second (123pts), Dragon's Egg third (118pts) and Slimer fourth (116pts). See Also *Sand Marble Rally 2016 *Sand Marble Rally 2018 *Sand Marble Rally 2019 *List of Sand Marble Rally Records *MarbleLympics 2017 Category:Tournaments Category:Sand Marble Rally Category:Sand Marble Rally 2017 Category:2017 Tournament